


Pet Names

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: A little lost kitty turns up outside Mal and Evie's dorm room window.





	Pet Names

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

It was Mal who woke Evie up that night, surprisingly enough. Mal, who couldn’t be dragged from sleep even if a team of horses had been hitched to her feet, standing over Evie’s bed as rain poured outside the dorm walls and nudging her awake by the shoulder.

“…M? What is it?” Evie yawned, keeping her eyes closed and hugging her little heart-shaped pillow close to her chest.  
  
“E, there’s something outside,” Mal told her.  
  
“…What?” Evie slowly propped herself up on her elbows, and then sat up completely.   
  
“I keep hearing something against the window,” Mal went on.   
  
Evie yawned again, taking in Mal’s propensity for poking around and getting into mischief.  
  
“All I hear is the rain,” Evie noted, pushing the covers aside and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed.   
  
With Evie up, Mal went over to the window between their beds, drawing back the curtains and peering out into the dark, rainy night. Even with the lights off, Evie could almost see Mal’s ears perking up as she again heard her mystery noise against the glass. With a little reach Mal made a grab for a hoodie she’d left draped over the foot of her bed before going to sleep and shrugged it on over her pajamas, yanking the hood over her head and stepping into the shoes kicked under her bed.  
  
“Mal, you can’t be serious!” Evie stood up. “It’s  _pouring!”_  
  
“Where’s your good old sense of adventure, Evie?”  
  
“Inside my nice, warm bed.”  
  
“I’m just taking a look around.”  
  
Mal unlocked and opened the window. Oh, what was Evie thinking when she decided she wanted the stubborn one to be her best friend?  
  
Before Evie could even entertain the thought of stopping her, Mal had expertly ducked out of the window and into the bushes, Evie heard her shoes squishing against wet grass. She approached the window, just enough to keep an eye on Mal and avoid getting soaked should the wind suddenly change.  
  
“Mal! There’s nothing out there, come back inside,” she called out.  
  
“Hang on,” Mal called back, making herself heard among the rain.  
  
Sighing to herself, Evie watched Mal’s shrouded figure searching the dark, looking this way and that way.  
  
“You’re going to get sick, all cold and wet like that,” she chided again, trying to draw Mal back in.  
  
But Mal dropped down to the ground just then, disappearing from Evie’s line of sight for a moment, just long enough to start to make her worry and wonder about where she’d gone. Then she sprung back up, quickly making an awkward one-handed climb into the dorm room again, using that same hand to shut the window tight once more.  
  
“I told you I heard something!” Mal hurriedly said, dripping her way to her bedside to switch on the lamp and then going back over to Evie.  
  
Evie gasped, a hand covering her mouth.  
  
In Mal’s arms was a soaked and shivering kitten, bearing startled, wide green eyes, black fur, and feet of white as if it were wearing tiny little socks.  
  
Without a word Evie hurried to the bathroom to bring back a soft, dry towel, and together she and Mal knelt down on the floor. Aside from the chilled shaking, the kitten stayed perfectly still as Mal spilled her into the towel and Evie started drying her off.  
  
“The poor little thing…” Evie crooned, being oh-so-gentle with the tiny form.  
  
“Hope she wasn’t out there long,” Mal pulled her hoodie off.  
  
“Doesn’t look like it. She probably just got lost and wandered out from…wherever it is she came from.”  
  
After drying her some more Evie wrapped the kitten inside the towel and picked her up, looking at those emerald eyes.  
  
“I think she’s alright,” Evie smiled.  
  
“Just drenched, like me,” Mal grumbled, the rain having soaked clean through her hoodie, and scratched the top of the kitten’s fuzzy head. “I’m gonna go change.”  
  
Mal dug another set of pajamas out from the dresser and went into the bathroom, leaving Evie to sit and gush over the kitten.  
  
“You sweet little thing, I’m so sorry you got caught out in the rain,” she scratched under the cat’s chin. “Looks like Mal was your knight in shining armor, huh?”  
  
A dry Mal came back into the room to the sound of Evie’s giggles as the kitten nuzzled into her hand.  
  
“Come on, E.  Let’s get back to sleep, we can take the little fuzzball with us.”  
  
Mal crawled back into her bed, relishing the warmth as she pulled the covers tight around her to fight off the last lingering chill from outside and the rain. Evie did the same, climbing into her own bed, where the kitten happily burrowed under the covers and curled up on Evie’s chest.  
  
“What are we going to name her?” Evie asked.  
  
Mal rolled over to turn off her lamp, staying curled up on her side and facing Evie’s direction as she closed her eyes.  
  
“You say that like we’re going to keep her.”  
  
“Why not? Carlos has Dude, you and I can have a cat. I can’t imagine Fairy Godmother minding. So, what should we name her?”  
  
“Klepto,” Mal murmured sleepily.  
  
“What?? No!” Evie quickly disagreed. “Something elegant, fit for a princess. Something lavish, like…Katharine!”  
  
“‘Katharine the kitten’? I don’t think so.”  
  
“Oh, but 'Klepto the kitten’ is a better choice?”  
  
“She’s a cat, they’re all kleptos.”   
  
“How about Emilia?”  
  
“How about Loopy, she can be the eighth dwarf.”  
  
“Mal, no,” Evie combed her fingers through the kitten’s fur.  
  
“Listen, if the boys can have a dog named Dude—”  
  
“We have to be classier than the boys. Our pet needs something nice. 'Regina’, maybe, it means queen.”  
  
“Popcorn,” Mal countered.  
  
Evie partly sighed, partly laughed.  
  
“You’re ridiculous, M,” she lightly chided.  
  
They fell asleep without reaching an agreement, and come morning their newest roommate was still without a name. Still lounging about in pajamas, the two girls sat on Evie’s bed and watched, somewhat fascinated, as the nameless kitten crouched on the floor and snacked on a can of fish Mal had snagged from the kitchen after waking up.  
  
“'Tongue red as the rose, fur black as ebony, paws white as snow’,” Evie joked, laughing.  
  
“Don’t let your mom find out about her, yeah?” Mal laughed along.  
  
The little smacking sounds their furry friend made as she ate were endearing, not even Mal could deny it.  
  
“We’ll call her Tuna,” Mal said.  
  
“Mal, honestly,” Evie sighed, and then had a lightbulb moment. “…Fine, a compromise. What do you really want to call her?”  
  
Mal thought it over, bounced her ideas around as the kitten licked her lips before dining some more.  
  
“Peanut Butter,” she decided.  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
“And I want something regal and royal, so here’s the compromise: Princess Peanut Butter. I’ll call her Princess, and you call her Peanut Butter,” Evie said.  
  
“Clever,” Mal admitted with a smile. “Can’t wait to tell everyone we have a cat named Princess Peanut Butter.”  
  
“Like you said last night, if the boys can have a dog named Dude…”

* * *

After the week passed, Mal found herself on the bed trying to do her homework but secretly side-eyeing Evie on the floor with Princess PB (as Jay and Carlos called her, to avoid having to play favorites between Mal and Evie and to avoid having to say such a long and ridiculous name everytime). Evie had a long scrap of sparkly gold ribbon from her sewing, dancing it around the kitten and watching her go nuts.  
  
“Look at you go!” she gushed, giggling happily. Princess flipped and flopped all over the place in her attempts to grab at the ribbon. “You are the sweetest little Princess in the whole world, my baby girl.”  
  
Mal grumbled to herself, burying her nose in her textbook. A whole week of the giggles, baby girls, sweeties, cutie pies, and even the occasional 'snookums’. Honestly. It was enough to make Mal’s stomach turn. Evie gave in, letting the ribbon drop to the floor and letting Princess have at it.  
  
“Mal, look at her!” Evie laughed, glancing over her shoulder at Mal to see if she was looking.  
  
Knowing she was being watched, Mal peeked over the top of her book as Peanut Butter flipped over on her back and batted the ribbon around.  
  
“Cute,” she said.  
  
“Cute? She’s perfect!!” Evie gushed.  
  
She scooped up the kitten and kissed her tiny pink nose. Princess Peanut Butter mewed adoringly, but the sound did little to drown out another round of Mal’s grumbles. It caught Evie’s attention, and she again turned around to glance at her.  
  
“…M? What’s wrong?” she asked.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
Evie didn’t buy it for a second.  
  
“Okay. Now try saying that again without the pout,” she stood up, carrying Princess with her.  
  
“I am not pouting!” Mal only pouted harder.  
  
Evie climbed up beside her on the bed, scratching behind Princess Peanut Butter’s ears. Her keen eyes noticed the way Mal looked at the kitten for only a fraction of a second before huffing to herself.  
  
“M? Are you upset that you’re not playing with Princess?” she wondered.  
  
“I play with Peanut Butter plenty,” Mal denied.  
  
“Then what’s with the face?”  
  
“There isn’t a face!”  
  
Princess PB reached a tiny paw up to tap Evie’s chin, which set off another series of giggles. Mal rolled her eyes, which Evie saw.  
  
“…Oh, I know what this is about,” she smiled slyly. “Is someone missing her best friend’s attention?”  
  
“I don’t need attention!” Mal snapped, caving completely. “You and your perfect baby girl can spend all the time together you want, with your cuddles and your nose kisses and your cutesy names, that’s perfectly fine!”  
  
Princess PB squeaked as if in agreement.  
  
“…Mal.”  
  
“What?” Mal turned her head to glower in Evie’s direction.  
  
And was met by a kiss on her nose, her cheeks instantly flushing bright red.  
  
“You can be my princess too, you know,” Evie said with a smile, watching Mal’s blush dance across her face.  
  
“…With cuddles?” Mal mumbled.  
  
“With cuddles.”  
  
“And nose kisses?”  
  
“All the nose kisses you want. How about the cutesy names?”  
  
Mal’s pout returned as she fluffed her fingers through their cat’s fur.  
  
“Pass,” she said. “I can do without the 'snookums’, thank you very much.”  
  
Smushing the cat between them, Evie enjoyed a deeper blush as she gave Mal another kiss on her crinkled nose.  
  
“Whatever you say… _kitten_.”


End file.
